


To Be Yours Just Once - Art Post

by TxDorA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deception, Fem!Sam, M/M, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA
Summary: Sam found an old spell that allowed him to have the one thing he wanted more than anything.





	To Be Yours Just Once - Art Post

**Title:** To Be Yours Just Once  
**Artist:** tx_devilorangel  
**Author:** Vexed Wench  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Temporary Female Sam  
**Summary:  
** Sam found an old spell that allowed him to have the one thing he wanted more than anything.

**Art:** Live Journal |  Ao3  
**Story:** Live Journal |  [Ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11297643)


End file.
